Divided Fates
by DreamweaverAki
Summary: Based off of the Vocaloid songs: Servant of Evil and Message of Regret. Rin and Len are twins, but their fates are divided with one being a princess and the other nothing more than a servant. But, how far is one willing to go for their twin? Disclaimer: We do not own Vocaloid or any of their characters/songs/or plots
1. Prologue

_HIYA!_

**So We actually wrote this a few years** **ago.**

{Actually it was mostly Kile. Ica and I just added some things.}

_So I'm really proud of this story, and I hope you like it!_

{Another thing, we haven't actually read too many Volcaloid fanfiction, so if this story has anything that is like another one it's just a coincidence.}

_**{Disclaimer: We do not claim any ownership over any characters or plot ideas that do not belog to us. Everyting belongs to their rightful owners.}**_

* * *

**Prologue**

There was once a Queen and King who ruled a country named Scanda. Everything was fine and happy in Scanda, until the King got knowledge that his wife was having an affair with the head servant. The Queen was thrown out of the palace, and the head servant was exiled. The King re-married and the now-exiled servant's brother was made head servant. It wasn't until four years later that the King learned that the last Queen had had twins. The king sent out two servants to retrieve the two children.

* * *

The twins were sitting in the back field of their mother's work place. They were back here every day. The two children both had short, blond hair that refused to be controlled, and dark blue eyes that hid a love like no other. The only difference between the two was the white and black beaded bracelet on the girl's wrist. It had once been her father's, until he gave it their mother, who in turn gave it to her. Two servants came up behind them, with their mother in tow. "Are these the children?" asked one of the servants.

"Yes," replied their mother. "Listen, Rin, Len, these men have come to take you to the palace. Go with them. Behave, and more then anything, stay together. I love you both!" She hugged both of them at once before taking each of their hands for the last time. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

One of the servants walked in front of them, while the other walked behind. It wasn't too long of a journey, but it was still the longest journey they had even been on. When they arrived at the castle, they were overwhelmed by the sheer size of everything. The walls, the celling, the staircases, the wide hallways, even the chandlers.

They were lead into a humongous room. There was a bright red platform against the far wall. On that platform were three large, golden thrones. The biggest was in the center, and had a man with dull brown hair that showed off all of his gray hairs. He was wearing long, red robes and a golden crown was atop his graying head. The throne to his right was only slightly smaller then his. On it was a younger woman who wore a deep purple dress. She also had brown hair, but much shinier then her husband's. The last throne was the smallest and was empty.

The servants and the the twins walked to the center of the room and faced the royal family. "Is this them?" asked the king.

"Yes," answered the first servant.

"What are your names?" the queen asked the twins.

"I-I'm Len, and my sister is Rin," Len said nervously, glancing at his sister. The King leaned over and talked quietly with his wife. Rin shuffled closer to Len. He slipped his hand into his sister's. Finally the King sat back in his throne. The Queen, on the other hand stood up.

"It's decided, the girl will come with us," the Queen said to the servants, "Bring her to the study." As the Queen walked out of the room, the servant closest to Rin turned and picked her up. Len and Rin realized what was happening. Len reached out to his sister as the other servant picked him up. Len managed to grab his twin's wrist before she was wrenched out of his grasp. He beat the back of the servant with his fists.

The servant carried him out of the room, down a lot of dimly lit halls, and finally into another room. The servant put Len down and walked to the door. "You wait here," he said and walked out of the room.

"Wait! Where's my sister? What have you done with her?!" Len yelled as he ran towards the closing door. "Wait! Someone let me out of here!" He pounded on the door a few times, then collapsed. Sobbing, he opened his fists. In one of his hands was a bracelet. A black and white beaded bracelet. The one his mother had given Rin. The one he had pulled off of er wrist. Slowly he slipped it onto his own wrist.

It was then that the door flew open, sending him flying. The man in the doorway was tall. he had dirty blond hair and mean, dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit and had shiny black shoes. "What are you doing on the floor?" he asked, starring at Len coldly. Len had always been bad at keeping his mouth shut. But at this time he only had one thing on his mind.

"Where's my sister?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Where is my sister!"

"That doesn't matter right now! Now I have something to explain to you, and you're going to sit there quietly while I do!" Len managed to sit up. "That's better. Now, I'm your uncle and the head servant. Your sister is to become the princess of will never speak to her again, unless she directly asks you a question. You will completely forget that she is your twin. If you ever need to address her, you will call her Princess, Your Highness, or your royal highness. You, on the other hand, will become a servant. I will be your mentor and guardian, but I'm warning you. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my brother's son. I'm going to make this very clear, I hated my brother, and I see much of him in you. Now follow me."


	2. My Princess

_**{For the disclaimer, see the prologue chapter.}**_

* * *

**My Princess**

12 years later

Radley walked over to Len's bed. Radley was a bit taller then Len, had bright red hair, his eyes were a soft brown, he was a servant like Len, and he was Len's best friend. "Len, Len wake up. Do you want your uncle to yell at you again? Come on, wake up already!" Finally Radley pushed Len out of his bed. He landed with a thump, then jumped up.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Len yelled angrily.

"Well what did you want me to do, let him yell at you again?"

"Fine. Thanks for waking me." Len walked to the closet he shared with Radley. He quickly changed into the uniform he wore every day. It consisted of a long, white, button up shirt, a black tie, a black vest, long black pants, and shiny, black shoes.

Then he walked to the small mirror that they also shared. "Hey Radley, have you seen my gel?" Len's hair was extremely wild and covered one of his eyes. So, to deal with his hair he used gel. Though all it did was make his hair flatter.

Len had just fished getting ready when the door to the room was flung open. His uncle, Prost, stood in the doorway. "Len, you were supposed to report to the kitchen five minutes ago! I would think that you would have learned to be punctual after twelve years! You shall wash all the dishes from breakfast as your punishment. Now get going!" Prost turned and walked away with Len scrambling after him.

* * *

After all the dishes from from breakfast were done, Len was called to the garden. The garden was magnificent. There were flowers from all over the world and each one was tenderly cared for. Len loved the garden, but for more than just the flowers. After all, there was only person who would call him to the garden. Rin.

For the past seven years, Len had been serving Rin personally. It was the closest he could get to his twin, even if she had forgotten long ago that they were related. On the other hand, he was the only servant she called by name.

Rin was sitting in her usual spot. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her hair was still the same golden yellow as Len's. Her hair was equally crazy, but was controlled by a series of clips and pins. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress with an orange sash.

"Good morning my princess," said Len, bowing.

"Oh, Go morning, Len! Would you care to accompany me in a walk through the garden?" responded Rin, standing up.

"It would be my pleasure, my princess." Rin laughed as they both started down the path through the garden. "What is amusing you, my princess?"

"Well, it's just that everyone else calls me royal highness, princess, and your highness. But you always call me 'my princess.' I feel like you're the only one I can truly talk to."

"Thank you for the compliment, my princess."

They walked into one of the rose gardens. Len picked a yellow rose and tucked it behind Rin's ear. "This flower goes wonderfully with your hair, my princess." Rin's face broke out in a grin.

"Thank you, Len!"

"It's my pleasure, my princess." Len said giving a slight bow, which made Rin laugh again. Radley ran up to them, panting.

He bowed to the princess. "Excuse me Your Highness, but I need Len."

"My princess, if you would please excuse me. If you need anything I will be there, but now I must go." Len bowed to his twin before leaving with Radley.

"Len, you have to stop spending so much time with her."

"I know, but it's not my fault when she calls me. I can't go against the orders of the princess."

"Fine but what's with all that 'my princess' stuff?"

"Well," Len's right hand went to his left wrist, where the black and white beaded bracelet still rested, "she is still my princess. We live in the country that her family rules, so she is my princess."

"Whatever you say."

"So what do need my help with?" Len's hand went back to his side.

"Some surprise guests are coming today."

"Who's coming?"

"I don't know. Your uncle said that we're on dusting and serving duty."

"Well that's not too bad."

"Except that they arrive in two hours."

"What! You mean we have to dust the entire castle in two hours?"

"Yup!"

"Well that's just great."

"Come on, we better get started."


	3. My Little Sister

_**{For the disclaimer, see the prologue chapter.}**_

* * *

**My Little Sister **

It took the full two hours for the two of them to barely finish the dusting. And get to the kitchen. "You're late," was all Prost said to the two when they finally made it to the kitchen.

"Only by a minute," Len responded.

"A minute is long enough. Now Radley, you get that tray, and Len, you're on drinks." Radley and Prost grabbed trays of food while Len grabbed a pitcher of flavored water.

The guests this evening were, it seemed, a family of nobles. Lord and Lady Obortin and their son Walter. The King and Queen sat on either end of the long table. Lord and Lady Obortin sat at one side, Walter and Rin sat on the other.

First Radley and Prost served food, then it was Len's turn. He started with the King and worked his way around the table pouring drinks for everyone. Rin looked at Len out of the corner of her eye when he served, and smiled a little. Len served Walter. Then as he turned to go back to kitchen he tripped, breaking the pitcher and spilling the water. Radley, Prost, and some other servants came running out with towels. They mopped up the water and picked up the pieces of glass while stumbling apologies.

* * *

"What happened out there!?" yelled Prost. After the incident Prost had taken Len back to his room since he was no longer presentable. "I said what happened!? What did you do?! I turn my back for one second, and you make a mess of things! I should have expected this. Do you have any idea what you have done!? The King and Queen were planing on having the princess marry young Walter! Now what do you think the Lord and Lady are going to think?!"

Prost kept yelling, but Len didn't here him. _What? She is going to, to marry him! This can't be happening. She's too young. He doesn't deserve her! I know it was him who tripped me. But what can I do? I'm just a servant after all. Not to mention that she still doesn't remember that we're siblings._

"Are you even listing to me?" Prost asked shaking him.

"Huh? What did you say?" Len asked.

"I was asking if you had any idea for punishments?"

"Umm, no clue." Len's mind was still on his sister and her being, possibly, married to Walter.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to decide one for you. How about floor and fireplace duty for a week, along with your other kitchen duties? Yes, I think that will do just fine. Now, your going to stay in here for the rest of the day and night." Prost left the room, locking the door behind him.

Len laid on hid back and covered his eyes with his arm. He had a lot to think about. His thoughts kept on going to the topic of his sister and her possible marriage. Then his thoughts wandered to the few memories that he still had from before he was taken to the palace. Him and Rin laying in a field, laughing and looking at the clouds. Rin slipping and skinning her knee. Then Len skinning his own trying to help to her up. A woman, their mother, hugging them for the last time. His memory continued like a film real. The servants taking them to the palace. Sliding closer to Rin when they first saw the king and queen. Her being dragged away from him. His first few weeks in the palace were unpleasant. He was dragged away from any door or hall he wasn't supposed be near, yelled at, and had tried to see his twin every day. The memories continued faster. A lot of them were not pleasant, but others were. Meeting Radley for the first time and Rin calling him out to the garden and other places. Those were the best of his memories.

He was getting closer to the present when Radley started shaking him. "Len. Len. Yo Len, wake up!"

"I- wasn't- asleep! Radley! Stop- shaking- me!"

"Oh, sorry Len. Then what were you doing?"

"Just remembering."

"Oh, okay. By the way. What happened out there?"

"It was that Walter kid. He tripped me after I filled his glass." Len's hands curled into fists.

"Is that the only thing you don't like about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your hands are clenched in fists after you talked about him. Your not the type of person to not be forgiving, so there must also be another reason."

"Fine. My uncle told me that, that, Princess Rin might marry that guy."

"Really that's it? What dose it matter?"

"Radley, can I tell you something?"

"Um sure."

"First you have to swear never to tell another living soul. I mean it, I'm not even supposed to remember!" Len had unclenched his fists and they were lying calmly in his lap. His face was completely straight.

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out."

"Just swear!"

"Okay okay, I swear I won't tell another living soul what your about to tell me."

"Okay. What I wanted to tell you. It's about my mother."

"Your mother? I thought you didn't know who she was."

"Like I said. I'm not supposed to remember any of this. Now back to my mom. She, well she, she was the queen." It was dead silence in the room.

"Okay, you've lost it." Radley started to get up, but Len grabbed his arm.

"Please just listen!"

"Fine, continue." He sat back down on the bed.

"The queen had an affair with my dad, who you know was the head servant. Because of this she was de-throned or something, I don't know what happened to my dad. Like I said I'm not supposed to remember this, so I don't have all the details."

"Okay hold on. If you're the old queen's kid, then doesn't that mean that you have royal blood in you?"

"Just let me finish. This part is really going to surprise you, but I can't leave it out. Me and Rin are twins."

"What! you, her, but, and the, but what about, and, she is, and you're, and, twins!?" Radley said, throwing his arms in random directions as if try to organized the dust particles in the air.

"Radley, Radley calm down!"

"What, what, okay, okay I'm calm. Just please explain."

"Will do. I don't remember when we were born, or who's older. But I do have memories of our mother, and us being together. For some reason we would play in a field. I also remember when we were four. Two servant came to take us to the palace. There, we were separated." Len held up his wrist with the bracelet on it. "You see this bracelet. It was our father's. He gave it to our mom, and she gave it to Rin. When we were separated I reached for her hand. This came off when she was wrenched away from me."

"Your story is really hard to believe, Len. But I feel that what your telling is the truth. But I have one question."

"Shoot."

"What will you do now?"

"I-I don't know. I can't just sit back and let her marry that idiot. Just look at him! How much do you want to bet that he would forget her name in a week if she refused him? The problem is that she probably won't refuse him because the king and queen would pull the whole 'best for the kingdom' card. I know that she always wants to make others happy. Why dose she have to be so good! Why can't she just be my innocent little sister like she used to be!?" Len dropped his head into his hands.

"Um Len, I don't want to make you more depressed or anything, but She might your older sister." Len lifted his head enough to glare at Radley. "Okay, okay, I get it! Just stop glaring at me! You really underestimate the power of your glares. Oh yeah! one more question, dose she still remember?" A single tear slipped out of Len's eye, down his cheek, and fell on the bed in the silent room. That was enough answer for Radley. "Well don't worry, Len," said Radley after an awkward moment of silence. "I'm sure we can find some way to fix this. Don't worry, we will!"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Prost opened it and stuck his head through. "Lights out boys," He said simply, while giving a treating glare at Len.

"Don't worry Sir," said Radley, getting up and walking to his own bed, "we were just going to bed. I was just filling him in on..."

"Enough!" Prost said, his voice filling with anger, "I don't want any excuses. Lights out means lights out!" He slammed the door shut. Len gave Radley a lets-not-tell-him-anything-about-the-conversation-we-just-had look. Radley nodded in agreement.


	4. My Destruction

_**{For the disclaimer, see the prologue chapter.}**_

* * *

**My Destruction**

The next morning Len got up early the next morning. He, after all, had a lot of work to do. He decided that he would start with some of his kitchen duties. First he stared polishing the forks. He was in charge of polishing the forks and spoons. Radley joined him half way through with the spoons. Radley was in charge of all the knifes. "Well you got up early today." Radley said picking up the first knife.

"Not really, The cooks are already starting on breakfast."

"Hey Len, can I to give you some advise for today, and all week?"

"Sure."

"Well here's the thing. I don't think you should talk to your sister this week."

"What, why?"

"Well I just don't think it's a very good idea. Especially this week with Prost already mad at you, and he's already watching closely."

"I know, you'll probably right."

"So what are you going to do about..." Len cut him off.

"I have to go peel the potatoes now." After a full morning of being in the kitchen Len was able to start of the fireplaces. This involved going to each fireplace in the palace and changing out the wood. After half an hour he reached Rin's room. He knocked on her door and waited for an answer. When one didn't come he listed with his ear to the door for a few seconds. He still didn't hear anything, so he went in. He did his work with no distractions, but before he left the room he looked out the window. He spotted Rin and Walter walking together. His free hand curled into a fist when he noticed them holding hands. When he exited the room he looked normal, but inside he was bursting with anger. He purposely skipped Walter's room. It wasn't big, but it was about as much as he could with his position.

By the time he was completely finished with his work it was late at night and he was deeply depressed. He walked into his room and simply fell on his bed. Radley found him in the same position in the morning, sound asleep.

This went on for another four days without any disruptions. This changed on day six though. As he was about to finish the fireplace, Rin entered the room.

"Oh Len, I did not expect to find you here!"

"I'm sorry, Princess. I was just about to leave. I am very sorry to have disturbed you." Len said this all while in a bow. He said exactly what a servant should have said. Prost would have have pleased, but it was obvious that Rin was not. WhenLen started up, he saw traces of tears behind Rin's eyes.

"Why are you being so formal, Len? Why have you been ignoring me? I thought we were friends. Was it something I said?" Her face showed that she had been hurt.

"No Princess, you said nothing. It-it's just," Len's voice firmed, "A lowly servant like me shouldn't be bothering a Princess like you. I am sorry that I have distressed you." Len left the room. Leaving a tear filled princess behind him.

Len finished his week in a zoned out state. It was the morning after he finished his punishment when something happened. Radley tried almost everything to wake Len up that morning. He poked him, shook him, called his name, pushed him off the bed, even poured cold water on him. Radley had a bad feeling in his stomach. He kelt down and felt Len's forehead. He was burning up. Radley started freaking out. He didn't know what to do. He put him back on the bed. Put the blanket on him, took it off him, put it on him again, ran around the room a few times, felt Lens head again, finally he came to a decision. He ran out of the room.

Prost had a room to himself, but by now he was probably in the kitchen already. Radley turned out to be correct. Prost was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He immediately stopped Radley when he saw him running.

"You know the rules! No Running! And especially not near the kitchen! Do you realize how late you are anyway? And were is my slacker of a nephew!"

Finally Radley was able to get a word in. "I-I think Len's sick! Please hurry!" Radley didn't give Prost any time to refuse. He Pulled Prost to their room, with Prost protesting and yelling the entire way. When they got to the room, Len was worse. He was having a coughing fit and his entire body seemed to be shaking. Prost immediately took over. "Go get some water!"

Neither Prost or Radley knew exactly what happened in the next ten minutes, but when they were done, Len had stopped coughing. Pros stood up and walked to the door. "Summon the local doctor's apprentice to take a look at him. After that... GET TO WORK!" Prost still put work over anything, and that went double for any of the servants he supervised.

The apprentice tried to move Len to the infirmary, but he would start another coughing fit whenever they tried to move him. Finally the apprentice set up a cot in the room and watched Len every day. He had no idea what Len had. The local doctor even came one day, but he couldn't figure it out either. He recommended they ask the official court physician, but only the royal family and their guests were allowed to see him. Radley was almost out of hope. Fortunately Len steadily got better over the next month. By the end of the month he was abel to stand and preform his duties, but he was no closer to being as healthy as he had been before this strange illness.


	5. My Dearest Brother

_**{For the disclaimer, see the prologue chapter.}**_

* * *

**My Dearest Brother **

Prost took no time in putting Len back to work. Len still wasn't perfectly heathy, so he got most of the easy jobs. He mostly went to the market. It was in these trips, and many conversations with Radley, to catch up with everything that had happened. Walter had turned down Rin's marriage proposal for some commoner, a war had been started between their two countries, the King and Queen had been assassinated, and Rin now ruled the country. Much to say, a lot had happened.

It was on one of his market trips that Len heard some frighting news. He was looking at some fruit at a stand when he overheard some people talking. "Are you going to the meeting tonight?"

"What! are you crazy? this country doesn't need a rebellion right now."

"You'd be surprised how many people think otherwise, besides all we have to do is kill one little girl who can't possibly run this country."

Len finished at the market and walked back to the palace calmly, but as soon as he was inside he freaked out. It took Len a total of fifteen seconds to relies that he had to stay calm. He spent the rest of the week making a plan.

* * *

By the end of the month it was obvious that their was going to be a rebellion and the servants had already gotten wind of it. Most of the servants were preparing to flee, but not Len. Len was preparing to put his plan into action.

* * *

It was three days later that it happened. The palace was attacked at night. The servants escaped while they could, all except Len. Len ran strait to Rin's bedroom. As he expected, she was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. He ran to her. "Follow me!" She was surprised at first, but then quickly followed. Len led his twin through many halls and door until they arrived in the garden.

"Len, what's happing? Why did you take me here?" Len pulled some cloths out from under a bush.

"Here, put these on." Rin accepted the cloths and Len turned around. "Hurry. There isn't much time."

"Okay, but Len what's happing and why am I putting on these cloths? You can turn around now." Len turned. He messed with Rin's hair for a few moments then took her dress. He put it on over his own cloths. "Len! What are doing?!" Len grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the nearest servant exit. He pulled off his bracelet and slipped it onto her wrist.

"You can escape through here, go to the harbor. Radley should be waiting for you. Just, please remember me." He pushed her through the exit then closed the gate. Len jammed the lock so the gate wouldn't open, and ran. He ran into the palace. Once he was in, he ran blindly until he ran into one of the rebels. The rebel immediately grabbed him and called to some others. When the other rebels got their they took Len to their leader.

"We have caught the Queen."

Len's plan had worked. He didn't bother listing to the rest of their conversation, but he was taken to the dungeon. He was the only prisoner. The rebel pushed him into one of the cells and said, "You will be executed in the morning." Then he locked the cell and left. Len knew he wouldn't live to see his own execution.

* * *

Rin stood at he gate after Len left. Too many questions were running though her head. _Why, why had Len done this? I thought that he disliked me. What should I do know. Should I try to go back in? Or should I go to the harbor like he told me? _She tried the gate. When it didn't budge she decided to go to the harbor.

When she got their a boy ran to her. He seemed somehow familiar. "Len, I though you were dead! Why did you take so long getting here? Len? Wait, your not Len. Then... oh no!" Rin was confused but she was only able to ask one thing.

"Are you Radley?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Len, he, he told me to meet you here."

"Why, why did he tell you that!?"

"I-I don't know. Why? Why did he save me? Why did he put on my dress? Why did he give me this bracelet?"

"So he was right, you don't remember."

"Remember what!"

"Len, well he's your twin."

"What! But-but I was born in the palace." Radley calmly explained what Len had explained to him. By the end Rin's legs were shaking and she slowly sank to the ground. Her eyes were wide with shock.

_So he really is my twin. How could I have forgotten? My, my memories are coming back now. T-this bracelet, he gave me it to remember him by. He's back in the palace, and he looks like me! _"No, no he, I can't believe he.." Rin broke down sobbing. Radley tried to comfort her, but their wasn't anything he could really do.

"Y-you Rin, I know that you don't have anywhere to go right now, so do you want to come with me? I was planning on going to the country and living with my sister. Do you want to come with?" After a while Rin stopped crying, even though tears still ran down her face, and she nodded.

* * *

The next morning the Rebel guard went to collect the former queen for her execution. What he found instead was the dead body of the former queen.

* * *

"Radley can i ask you something?" Rin asked nervously.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why didn't Len run away with me?"

"Because, he knew that they wouldn't stop searching for you, and he knew that he didn't have long to live anyway. You see he had an illness that he never really recovered from. We don't even know what caused it, all we knew was that he wasn't going to last much longer."

"I wish I could have saved him."

"There is nothing we can do now."

"Well then, if we are reborn, I wish I can be with him again."

"You know, my mother used to tell me that if you wrote your wish on a piece of paper, put it in a bottle, send it out to sea, and if it doesn't break, then your wish will come true."

* * *

Rin did just that. She stood on the beach and watched as the bottle floated away. Then something caught her eye. She rubbed her eyes then Dismissed it as a trick of the light. For she had thought that she had seen Len standing next to her, smiling warmly.

* * *

_Well I hope you guys like that! I know it's not exactly like the songs, but it's only based off of them. If you can or want to go ahead and leave a review. If we can, we'll reply._


End file.
